


The REAL Sugar Baby

by daddykeehl



Series: A series of bad decisions on Akira's part [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is a sugar daddy, Fluff and Crack, Gay Kurusu Akira, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Sugar Daddy, The Author Regrets Everything, does this count as crack, futaba the gremlin, if you arent gonna spend it ya know, like really, many mentions of yokan, thats it thats the entire thing, this entire series is crack tbh, why have all that money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykeehl/pseuds/daddykeehl
Summary: Akira is smug, the Thieves are screaming, Morgana is confused, and Akechi is crying. Just your usual Tuesday evening.





	The REAL Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> The worst thing about this is the fact that the title is actually a song lyric. From an ACTUAL song. Have fun with that.

If there is one word to describe Akira, it would be generous. Oh, there's many, many, many (many) words to describe the...enigma that is Akira Kurusu, but generous suits him quite well.

He gives and gives, but rarely ever takes (unless he's in the Joker persona, but that's another story).

And, he certainly has a lot to give.

Advice doesn't cost a dime anyway, after all, and it's not like he needs a bit of money more than the homeless man begging on central street, or the left over ham from a sandwich more than a malnourished alley cat right? It doesn't hurt to just...give some away.

So obviously, the same concept applies to his friends, maybe even a bit more. He ENJOYS treating them.

When Yusuke forgets money to pay for meals (which is, let's face it, a LOT), Akira has his back, slipping money onto the table with a flick of his wrist and a charming smile that says "don't argue".

When Ann spots a brand new makeup kit but can't afford it, he's there to throw an arm around her shoulders, roll his eyes and wave his wallet around, because she's his best friend and should know by now that he'll get her whatever she wants, really.

Ryuji is probably the only one to never argue, citing, "if he's offering, why say no?!" which is usually followed by whining after Makoto hits him, but he's right, really. Akira wants to see them light up when he shoves presents into their faces, so it goes without saying that when Akechi joins their merry band of criminals, he gets the same treatment.

But, maybe, a tiny bit worse, because Akira has a massive gay crush on him and it's just a bit of money, right?

"Say, didn't you break your watch the other day? This ones pretty nice, yeah? I mean, it's not the same but it works."

"I...Akira, that watch is more than 30,000 yen. That's enough to buy me a new phone. And pay my rent."

"Oh, are you late on rent too? We got this big hoard in Mementos yesterday, hold on, I can pay that too."

"Wha-AKIRA NO, PUT THE WALLET AWAY!"

And so on.

Akechi accidentally let's his eyes linger on something in a shop window for too long? Time to whip out his wallet.

Akechi mentions wanting something inconsequential while adding filler to a talk show? Beep beep, there goes the delivery man with a package, right to Akechi's doorstep. Hope you like your new 8,000 yen shirt.

Akechi goes to absolutely any sort of restaurant with Akira?

Take a guess.

~°~

"Dude! Have you REALLY never eaten Yōkan before? It's not hard to get! Come on, buy some, it's SO worth it!" Futaba prodded relentlessly, using her fork to poke his arm (which, ew, gross, stop using your eating utensil like that you bloody gremlin).

Why Akira had insisted Akechi come with the rest of the group for one of Futaba's anxiety outings, he didn't know, but if no one was going to ask, neither was he. It would be nice if the tiny, evil child would stop pestering him, though.

He felt, suddenly, bad for Yusuke. No one deserved this torture.

"Ow, stop that! I paid rent yesterday, I don't have the money." He hissed before his brain caught up to him, slapped her hand away.

He knew his mistake the moment Akira went from staring morosely at his now empty bowl of what was once ice cream to looking positively gleeful at the prospect of furthering Akechi's lifetime supply of mortification. Apparently Joker had already had his turn, and so finally Akira got to take over, like a child wanting to play with the same toy as their elder sibling.

"Oh? I wish you had let me pay for that instead, then you wouldn't have this problem." Akira pouted, eyes narrowed just a bit in exasperation, like paying for a sorta-friends expensive rent was just No Big Deal, "I do this for my other pals too, it's a bro thing". He didn't quite like that idea, actually, but he'd keep THOSE feelings locked so deep down inside of him that it wouldn't be a surprise if he found Narnia eventually.

The table quieted down significantly after those words.

Even Ryuji stopped eating, which was actually kind of terrifying.

"You uh....what? Pardon? Say that again Akira?" Futaba whispered, eyes wide and mouth open. Akechi was a bit afraid if he did say it again, she'd spontaneously combust, and the last thing the detective needed was to be blamed for murder.

Quickly, he slapped a hand over the (moronic, idiotic, STUPID) boys mouth, smiling in a way that screams "this is the smile of a killer", which wouldn't really help his case against a murder accusation, but who would tell him? No one, because no one wanted to be the one that caused him to be accused, frankly.

"Nothing. If he knows what's good for him, he'll NOD HIS HEAD and agree with me, yes?"

Carefully, Akira nodded his head.

Akechi removed his hand and politely pretended he wasn't wiping his now wet palm on the boys jacket.

Animals, the lot of them.

"Well since we aren't talking about that," He raised his hands at the glare Akechi threw him, "We can at least talk about me buying you Yōkan, and don't give me that look, it's not expensive at all! Come on, please? Please? Pleeeeaaassseee? It's hardly the first thing I've bought you, and definitely not the most expensive! I bought you that damn watch too! Come onnnnn."

Akira practically pleaded his case, entirely ignoring the wide eyed stares from the others. They were used to Akira being playfully flirty but offering to pay for his RENT? Buying him very expensive jewelry? That was a bit more than buying Ryuji an energy drink and slapping him on the back with a "go get 'em dude". That went beyond Bro territory. That went into...boyfriend territory.

Well, actually. It went further than even that. It went into...

"Oh my god, Akira is Goro's sugar daddy." Ann said, suddenly, head whipping between the two.

Well. That.

And so the table exploded into laughing, shouting, maybe a little bit of actual screaming on Ryuji's part, loud confused meows from a left out Morgana, and amidst it all, a smug Akira, and a crying Akechi as he realized, yes, Akira was actually his sugar daddy.

He didn't even like his real father, dammit.

~°~

"Well. All in all, I'd say that was a successful outing for Futaba."

"Your little moment got us kicked out of that poor old lady's restaurant."

"But it also got you Yōkan for free! Good job on the fake crying by the way, you're quite the actor, you could give Ann a run for her money. Don't tell her I said that. Ever, please. The dessert was worth it though right?"

"I hate you, Akira."

**Author's Note:**

> This,,,thing spawned from the fact that I had over 2 million yen left over by the end of the game and would have had SO MUCH MORE if I didn't spend some of it on persona. What the hell is Akira gonna do with 2 million yen? How the hell is he supposed to explain it's presence? The fact that no one takes any suspicion in how he isn't dirt poor (and that the game acts like he is in scripted events) is the reason I don't sleep well at night. Also I want Akechi to be so embarrassed over being loved that I can momentarily forget the pain other fanfiction writers make me suffer through over their own Akechi's. Y'all are mean.


End file.
